


the girl's too young, she don't need any better

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [380]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Breeding, Collars, F/M, Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Piers is willing to play dirty if it means getting a chance with Gloria, but it turns out, he doesn't need to try quite so hard.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Commissions [380]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 16





	the girl's too young, she don't need any better

Piers has had his eye on Gloria for a while now, unable to help his interest in his little sister’s friend from growing. From the start, he knows that he is playing with something dangerous by taking this much of an interest in her, but then, he is not able to stop himself, not able to forget her no matter how hard he tries. Eventually, he knows that he is going to have to do something about this, even if things would probably be better off with him leaving it all well enough alone.

The only thing is, he is not sure exactly how to get such a cute girl to take an interest in him. Piers has not done anything like this in a while, not nearly as experienced as one might think, and Gloria is not only too young for him, but also probably in another league altogether. If only it were easy to just forget about her, to find a way to simply move on, but his obsession has taken root, and he is not able to forget, not even able to stop thinking about her for very long.

With no other ideas in how to approach her, or how to get what he wants from her, he decides to go ahead and fight dirty. As much as he knows he should avoid things like that, it is ultimately what he thinks he will be best at. All he needs to do is find some way to convince her, a reason to fuck him that she will find impossible to resist, for better or for worse.

He does not expect such a perfect opportunity to present itself to him so soon after deciding that, but one day, after an exhibition match between his little sister and Gloria, he stumbles upon Gloria is a compromising position. Piers had been there to cheer for Marnie, but then she never showed up where they were supposed to meet after the match. All he does is slip back to the locker room, intending to call for her in the doorway, when he hears something strange, a noise that is definitely _not_ from his little sister.

Piers is quiet enough that Gloria never notices that he is watching her, not even when he starts to record it on his phone. He has no idea why a good girl like her would openly masturbate in a public locker room, but her slip up serves as his own gain, and there is no doubt in his mind that this is the material he can use. There is no way Gloria would be okay with something like this leaking, and so, that will leave her vulnerable to do whatever he may ask of her.

Blackmail would ordinarily leave a bit of a bad taste in his mouth, but Piers is too far gone now, too desperate for this to resist any opportunity that he might have. He needs Gloria, and will do anything he can to have a chance with her.

~X~

There are a few times that he tries to talk himself out of it, but ultimately, he does not manage that, and ends up contacting her, telling her that they need to meet up in person, because he has something really important to discuss with her. Gloria responds quickly, and meets up at the designated time, a little eagerly, probably not realizing what it is that Piers has brought her here for. She has no idea that this is all a ploy to blackmail her, but soon enough, he is showing her the recording on his phone, finding her expression to be unreadable.

“So, I’m sure ya don’t want somethin’ like that getting out,” he says. “I’m willin’ to let make it disappear, but…ya know, you’re gonna have to do something for me, in return.”

“Alright,” she says immediately, and when she looks up at him, the expression on her face is not one of resignation, but rather, one of excitement. “But, you know, you didn’t have to go through all of this if you just wanted me to fuck you.”

“I, uh…what?”

Gloria looks like she is trying not to laugh. “Do you really think I would risk doing something like that in public if I weren’t _really_ horny? You have no idea just how horny I am, and a lot of that is actually your fault.”

“Wh…my fault?!” he chokes.

“Yeah, look at you! You’ve had me all pent up and miserable…you don’t have to blackmail me into this, when you’re going to be taking responsibility for what you do to me.” All of this feels completely out of left field to him, but Piers is definitely not going to question it, not when he has been wanting this for so long, not when he has spent all this time trying to find some way to have her. If only he had known that it would be this easy before he went to all this trouble, but to hell with it.

He pulls her into a rough kiss as he pushes a hand under her dress to start groping at her. The kiss does not last very long before he is pulling out of it and murmuring, “A little girl like you, all to myself…you wanna be all mine, don’t ya?”

“All yours,” she agrees, and he feels shivers go down his spine. This really is like something out of a dream for him, and as he works to strip her down, he is eager to expose every inch of her flesh. Once he has her stripped, though, he goes to get some things that he had prepared just for this occasion. Gloria is eager to let him put a collar around her neck, matching his own choker, and even lets him tie her hands behind her back, willing to be completely helpless for him, like his own little pet.

“Now, let’s get you ready,” he says, eager to get his hands all over her. With her hands behind her back, there is not much she can do to resist him as he sits back on his bed, groping at one of her breasts, and pushing a hand between her legs. Gloria whimpers and squirms, so adorable as she gets worked up so easily. Everything about her is adorable, and that is exactly why he has never been able to resist her, why it has been impossible for him to get her out of his mind.

Even now, being able to touch her like this almost feels to good to be real, but as he starts to finger her, and listens to the way she moans from his touch, he knows that there is no way his dreams could ever be this vivid, or this unbearably sexy. This is definitely real, and Gloria is definitely his, going to pieces beneath his touch. Even more interesting than all of that is that when he starts to pinch and play with one of her nipples, he feels something leaking out.

He is surprised to look down and see that she is lactating, but that just serves to turn him on that much more. Gloria is full of surprises today, and he can’t wait to get a taste of her, in addition to everything else that he wants to do to her. For now, he is just going to do what he can to get her worked up and ready for him. With how horny she already is, that is not much of a problem, and he can feel her absolutely melting under his touch, going to pieces as he does more and more to make her feel so good that she is hardly able to stand it.

And there is something about that collar around her neck that spurs him on, making him feel certain that, at least in this moment, he really does own her. After waiting for her so long, it is an amazing feeling, and now, he does not want to have to wait a second longer, so once he is certain that she is ready to take him, he shifts their position, moving so that he can bend her over his bed. Like this, he has a good view of her arms bound behind her back, another reminder that she belongs to him for the time being.

“You’re all mine,” he says, reminding her of it once again because he loves the sound of it, loves the idea that she could really belong to him. On top of her, he rubs the tip of his cock against her pussy, able to feel just how wet she is for him, and she whimpers, so desperate for him to fill her up and take her.

“This is all a little slut like you is good for,” he teases her, and she moans to hear it. With a collar on like this, she reminds him of the house pet sort of Pokemon, the ones that just get taken care of and stay inside, never used for battle or anything like that. “You’re my pet,” he says aloud, as he starts to push inside of her, and she is so overwhelmed by the sudden change that she is not able to find her voice to say anything in response to him.

All she can do is moan as he pushes forward, filling her up just like she has apparently been so desperate for. He knows that he has been desperate for this, and it has still barely sunken in that this is really Gloria, laying beneath him like this. The girl he has been lusting after for so long now is all his, his little pet, and he reaches around her to tug at the collar around her neck; he often fidgets with his own accessories, but as long as he has Gloria at his side, it would be much more fun to play with hers.

Once he is completely buried inside of her, he gives her just a moment to get used to him before he starts to thrust into her. Gloria cries out, her voice breaking in her lust, and Piers just thrusts that much harder and faster, already finding it so easy to get lost in this. He had worried, for a moment, that he should be careful with her, but it seems that she wants him to give it all to her, not wanting him to hold anything back. That works just fine for Piers, who would give anything to be able to fuck her without restraint. The fact that she is giving him that chance means that he absolutely can’t let it pass him by, willing to let him use her to his heart’s content.

He can’t even attempt to take this slow, and once he is pounding into her, he knows that there is no chance of him ever regaining his control. She is all his now, and he intends to make the most of it, fucking her hard and claiming her all for his own, satisfying the overwhelming urge that has haunted him all this time. None of his fantasies can compare to the actual feeling, though, nor can they compare to the sound of her moaning and crying out for him as he fucks her with all that he has.

As he starts to get close, there is a part of him that wonders if he should be cautious about all of this, and even though he is nearly past the point of being able to control himself, that still occurs to him. However, that is all forgotten when Gloria looks over her shoulder at him and, as if sensing his internal struggle, whimpers, “Just do it, fill me up and breed me!”

With her permission, he does not need to think twice about anything, and as he hilts himself inside of her, he comes, filling her just like she has requested. It takes him some time to catch his breath after that, before he is able to speak to her again, and the first thing that he does is ask, “Are you sure you want to take a risk like that?”

“It’s alright,” she replies. “I’m on the pill, so it’s really no big deal. I just love how it feels, love the thought of you breeding me…”

Piers shudders a bit, and mumbles, “S’really hot, Gloria…”

“I’m glad you think so. It kind of sounds like you’re up for another round,” she says, looking at him over her shoulder to give him a playful smile.

Piers moves to get off of her and replies, “Sounds more like _you_ are, but I won’t say no. Can ya lay on your back with your arms tied up like that?”

“Probably, and I know you don’t want to let me go,” she replies, and so he helps her up, and helps her get onto her back.

“You’re right, I don’t wanna let you go. I like havin’ ya all tied up like that, my little pet,” he replies, loving the way that it makes her shudder to be talked to in such a way. He moves to get on top of her, but does not go to fuck her just yet, with something else in mind.

As he reaches a hand up to play with the collar around her neck again, he latches onto one of her nipples to suck a bit, remembering the way it leaked before when he toyed with it. Gloria moans out as he sucks on her, and sure enough, there is a bit of sweet milk that leaks right into his mouth when he does this. He is not as surprised now as he was before, now that he knows that she is so turned on by the idea of being knocked up, even if she is not actually ready to get pregnant right now. It seems like she is willing to go all the way with the fetish, and must be doing something to keep herself lactating without having to have a baby to do it.

Gloria is a lot kinkier than he realized, and even more fun than he thought she would be. Perhaps that is what drew him to her, even if he did not realize it. He wanted her so badly without having any explanation for it, and was willing to do anything to have her, but now that the two of them are actually doing this, he can see just how compatible the two of them really are, with Gloria so much fun that he does not think he is ever going to get bored with her.

Piers drains one of her breasts before switching to the other, and beneath him, Gloria is writhing and panting, desperate for him to give her more, driven wild by every bit of stimulation. She is, and always will be, completely at his mercy, for as long as she is wearing the collar that he has given her. And Piers is just glad they were actually able to take this step, and that his plans to play dirty to get her did not horribly backfire.

Eventually, she is not able to handle the teasing anymore, and absolutely has to have him, whimpering and begging for more. He can’t say no to that either, and by now, he is achingly hard again, definitely ready for a second round. Piers moves up, getting his cock lined up with her pussy, and he looks down at her, loving the needy look in her eyes, the way her cheeks flush, and the way she bites her lip.

As soon as he pushes into her, he moves down to kiss her, just in time for her to stop biting her lip. The kiss is rough and hungry, and he moans into her mouth, so caught up in it all that he just can’t take it. He is not going to last long this time, so he has to make sure that he has her right there with him, that he keeps her satisfied all the way until the end. At least he knows that he does not have to be careful with her, that he can completely throw caution to the wind, and that that is exactly what she wants him to do.

Pounding into her, he fucks her rough and fast, giving it all to her and hoping that she is able to keep up with him, at least until they are both satisfied. He nears his limit so quickly, but he can feel just how tight she is around him, and so he does not slow down, does not ease up until she is screaming for him, coming hard, and so incoherent that she is not even able to beg him to breed her this time. Fortunately for her, he does not need her to ask, and he gives a few more frantic thrusts before he has joined her, pumping inside of her as he fills her with his seed, giving her just what she wants.

Gloria is left gasping and whimpering beneath him, and Piers slumps over on top of her, trying to catch his breath, and as he does, he absentmindedly reaches to play with her collar a little more. He could definitely get used to this, could definitely get used to having her all for himself. After spending so long wanting this, it still hardly feels real that she is finally his, but he knows that she is not going anywhere any time soon.

Eventually, he gets up to help her up and untie her, and as he does, he tells her not to take the collar off. She grins at him as she asks, “But won’t it be obvious who I got it from?”

“Hope so,” he replies, and her grin only grows.

“Then everyone is going to start talking about it.”

“So let ‘em talk,” he says with a shrug.

“So cool,” is all she has to say about that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
